Justice League: The Next Generation of Heroes
by Aishagirl12
Summary: Every superhero or superheroine of the DC Universe decided to marry and settle down, Will their kids live up to them? Did they leave behind a good legacy?


A girl...with dark brown skin, Sky blue eyes, a chubby but very guant build, wearing a blue tank top with blue jeans and black sneakers….gasped when she saw a fair skinned girl with dirty blonde hair and dark mint green eyes Flying and tackling a woman with dark tan skin with brownish-yellow fur with black spots, hazel green eyes and brown hair.

The woman grunted and swiped her claws at her face, The dirty blonde dodged it and gave a punch to the woman's cheek, The woman angrily purred and tried to sweep kick the dirty blonde, The dirty blonde jumped and back flipped 2 feet away, she then flew and delivered a sharp jolt to the woman's cheek, The woman hissed in pain and growled.

'You're gonna pay for that blonde…" She hissed.

'I'd wrather pay you with my fist!" The dirty blonde retorted.

'If that's the way you want to play it…." The woman replied before giving her a hard punch to her face.

The blonde delivered a sharp uppercut under her chin and gave her a painful kick to her abdomen, The woman then grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, the blonde growled and flew back up and grabbed the woman flying down with her, making a huge dent in the ground, The two females stood up, the clawed woman lunging for the blonde, the blonde flew up and grabbed her tale, the clawed woman hissed in pain and tried to kick her, but the blonde caught wind of this and used the clawed woman's tail against her, swinging her round and round. She then let go and forced her into a spinning headlock elbow drop.

'Give it up, Cheetah! I'm stronger than you!" The blonde shouted.

'Oh really!?" Cheetah asked before taking out a piece of Kryptonite. 'Girl of Steel!?"

The Blonde made a scared sound and backed away,

'Supergirl?" The dark skinned girl asked.

'Oh...So you're just like your Mother and your Uncle! Classic! All Kryptonians are the same…" Cheetah snickered.

Cheetah kicked it closer the blonde felt more and more dizzy.

'Alex was a god send for letting me borrow this…" Cheetah almost laughed holding a Kryptonite bat.

'Is that...just a bat...made of kryptonite…?" Supergirl asked confusion plaguing her mind.

'I know, Very Original huh?" Cheetah asked rolling her eyes. 'But it's better than nothing,"

She swung the bat at Supergirl but as weak as she was she dodged it, She delivered a jab to Cheetah but when she attempted another punch Cheetah dodged and barely missed Supergirl's hair.

'H-..Ha...You missed!" Supergirl chuckled.

But then she was hit in the head by the bat.

'I don't know about that, Blonde...I think I hit a homerun!" Cheetah almost snickered.

'Holy Holmes! Supergirl's in trouble!" The Dark Skinned girl said, ripping her shirt in half revealing her satin red shoulderless top that had the golden "W" Symbol on it, with cobalt blue satin briefs. Along with her red boots.

The dark skinned girl tried to run towards her but a gun man cocked a gun and extended it a feet from her head.

'Give me your change and noone gets hurt!" The robber snapped.

The girl refused.

'Do you want to get hurt!?" The gunman retorted.

The girl didn't answer, this irritated the gunman so he pulled the trigger but the girl swiftly held up her wrist to reveal a long steel bracelet to deflect it.

'Oh someone's going to get hurt, But it won't be me!" The girl retorted lunging for the gunman.

'You know Supergirl….Or should I say...Mara…? Kryptonians are tough customers I have to admit...They're strong, bold...Gutsy...But They're all the same...Weak! And pathetic when facing against magic!" Cheetah spoke before prowling towards Supergirl like a predator towards their prey. 'Or kryptonite...Well...Mostly magic! And my magical claws can pierce through your kryptonian flesh like a butter knife through butter!" She continued while standing on Supergirl and gashing her cheek.

She sickly chuckled as Supergirl tried to wriggle her way out of this grave situation.

'And I'm having a sudden craving for Kryptonian!" Cheetah shouted.

While the dark skinned girl delivered a final knockout punch to the gun man she gasped as she heard a scream of pain from the girl of steel.

'Good Grief! Supergirl needs a helping hand!" The Dark Skinned girl cried before summoning her shield.'Or...A Helping Shield.." She almost chuckled mischievously.

She threw her shield like a boomerang at Cheetah and watched as it jabbed her in the stomach and threw her against a wall, she then took her chance to destroy the kryptonite bat and rush to Supergirl. She slowly lifted Supergirl by her head and waist.

'Are you alright!?" The girl asked.

'R-..Ru-...Wonder Woman..?" Supergirl asked.

'I'm here!" Wonder Woman replied.

'I-...I Have b-...been having a bi-...a bit of trouble with catwoman over there…" Supergirl weakly joked.

'Oh no! Where are you? How many fingers am I holding up? What's one plus one?" Wonder woman asked worry plaguing her heart.

'Relax Wondie...I was joking…" Supergirl weakly chuckled. 'I don't know if I can fight her any further,"

'You fought bravely, and you've done enough, don't worry, I'll never let her get near you again!" Wonder Woman replied.'I-..." she stopped when she felt a tar-like substance on her hand, it was blood.

Cheetah had pierced through her blue Eurojersey top, Wonder Woman saw her knee reaching red skirt along with red boots while examining her for more injuries.

'Y-You're Bleeding!" She stammered.

'Probably won't be the last time…" Supergirl replied.

'You know you scare me when you say that" Wonder Woman stated, stress in her tone.

They then heard a cracking sound and a sharp scream of pain.

'You two super brats are going to be sorry you ever messed with me," Cheetah growled. 'Hey Girl of Steel, Who's the girl in the bikini?" She mocked.

'That's Woman of Steel, To you!" Wonder Woman almost growled.

'P-...Please...Calm down...You don't have to show such...adoration for me…" Supergirl intervened.

'Oh Pardon me, Princess you seem to worship the Overgrown Girl Scout over here," Cheetah quipped.

'Atleast she doesn't look like a cheetah wannabe, By the way, isn't that costume overdoing it a little?" Wonder Woman retorted.

Cheetah rolled her eyes.

'M-...Supergirl! We need to get you to a hospital!" Wonder Woman urged.

'If I-...If I do that...we'll be under a...under a microscope..." Supergirl responded.

'You're respected and loved in Metropolis...I'm sure we'll be fine," Wonder Woman consoled.

'My...My brother's a doctor, And I have a healing factor...I'll be okay for now," Supergirl replied.

'Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked, Worry still plaguing her mind.

'I'll be fine, you don't have to worry so much," Supergirl almost chuckled.

'Okay, But you need to be put in a safe place," Wonder Woman responded.

Wonder Woman threw her shield like a boomerang at Cheetah's head and watched as she blacked out.

'Works every time," Supergirl chuckled.

'Com'ere..." Wonder Woman whispered lifting Supergirl off the ground bridal style.

Wonder Woman flew to an alleyway 3 feet away saw a dumpster and got an idea.

5 minutes later...

'You... You cleaned out...that dumpster down to the atoms...for me...? You're too kind..." Supergirl weakly chuckled.

'I did it because I don't want Cheetah to find you," Wonder Woman replied lifting Supergirl bridal style again. 'Now try to stay as quiet as you can okay?"

'Okay...Captain's orders," Supergirl joked looking up from the bottom of the dumpster.

'Your sense of humor is amusing as always Supergirl, But I have to go now" Wonder Woman almost chuckled closing the lid.

She then flew faster than a speeding bullet back to where Cheetah was, who was wide awake and angry as Satan himself when he doesn't get his way.

'Why do you always have to get in the way of my bounties!? Especially with the Kryptonian...She's...A really rare find..." Cheetah asked sharpening her claws.

'Because I'm not gonna let you hurt her anymore," Wonder Woman retorted catching her shield midair.

'You're not gonna stop me Amazon...I'll stain my clothes with her blood!" Cheetah snapped.

'You're an animal," Wonder Woman said, getting into a fighting position.

'Now you're getting it..." Cheetah replied.

Cheetah sprinted towards Wonder Woman and attempted a sharp jolt to her stomach but Wonder Woman dodged it and grabbed Cheetah's arm slamming her to the ground, Cheetah stood up and growled, Lunging for Wonder Woman she swiped her claws at her but missed hissing with irritation when Wonder Woman delivered a quick jab to her cheek and sweep kicked her Wonder Woman then swung her lasso and caught Cheetah in it, Pulling it closer and closer she then elbow headlock drop punched her.

'Oof! I've gotta admit, you've got some moves, Wondie...But I WILL Defeat you!" Cheetah shouted.

Cheetah punched and tackled Wonder Woman, She attempted to claw her face but Wonder Woman moved her head away from them and raised her bracelets to push them back. she the elbowed cheetah's face and kicked her off of her. She flew up and repeatedly punched her in the face she then gave her an uppercut in midair before elbowing her hard in the abdomen.

While Cheetah was falling swiped at Wonder Woman's face once again but was met with Wonder Woman's bracelets, and her leg when she jolted her in the abdomen once again, Cheetah fell fast and hard into the concrete, her eyes closed.

'I think my job is done here," Wonder Woman said, starting to walk away.

But the felt something on her waist, she yelped as it pulled on her she was shocked to see a slightly bloody cheetah awake and chuckling, Cheetah pulled her in and punched her face. Cheetah then kicked her stomach,Wonder Woman delivered a jab to her face but Cheetah gave her a swift uppercut,Wonder Woman temporarily blacked out, Cheetah then grabbed her hair and threw her down, Wonder Woman opened her eyes and landed on her feet and almost fell but caught her footing,

She then ran towards Cheetah and elbowed her cheek, she then back-fisted her and got behind her, she trapped her in a headlock, Cheetah struggled and managed to kick her stomach and back fist her but Wonder Woman grabbed her and body slammed her, she then kicked her and flew up, She delivered a hard punch to her face and punched her in the stomach, then she gave her a sharp uppercut under her chin and finally gave a sharp jolt to her back Cheetah shouted in Pain and nearly blacked out when Wonder Woman grabbed her tail, spun her around and round and threw her to the ground, she was really dizzy and Nauseous but landed on her feet.

'You-...You may-...You may have got me now...b-...but I -...I wi-...I will f-...find..I will f-find-..." Cheetah stuttered before she felt a hard sensation of sharp pain hit her head. 'Find you..and that overgrown girl scout..."

She finished before Wonder Woman's shield hit her, causing her to blackout and fall hard on the ground for good this time.

'I'll let you disrespect me but I WON'T Let you disrespect Supergirl," Wonder Woman calmly retorted before catching her shield.

But then as she layed there, Wonder Woman turned her over and examined her for injuries, she noticed she might have broken her right arm and left leg, She got behind Cheetah and lifted her by her armpits and put her against a wall. She rapped the broken limbs and left.

She flew to the Alleyway where she put Supergirl and lifted the lid, she jumped in and saw her eyes lightly shook her shoulder and saw her stir.

'Hey, It's safe now, we need to go back to-..." Wonder Woman stammered.

'The-...Th-...The Watch...The WatchTower..." Supergirl stuttered trying to sit up but almost fell back down.

'Hey, take it easy, don't talk and don't push yourself too hard," Wonder Woman coaxed before catching and lifting Supergirl bridal style. 'Just point me in the direction okay?"

Supergirl nodded as Wonder Woman flew out of the dumpster and pointed northeast of where they were, And with that, Wonder Women flew where Supergirl pointed.


End file.
